In Another Lifetime
by TotallyJorixoXo
Summary: This is my first LWD story, It's a Dasey fic also. Casey is confused over her new found feelings for Derek, and is trying to make sense of it all without freaking out. Derek feels the same way but both our reluctant to tell the other, as they don't want to make things awkward. In another lifetime, it wouldn't have been so hard. Rated T for now, Might change it later :)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is my first Life With Derek story and I've not watched all of the episodes yet, so I'm going to try to not be completely specific with certain things that has happened in the show as I don't want to get something wrong. I'm only on season 3 at the moment, but I've read a few Life with Derek Fan-fics and so far I think i can tackle this challenge. This will be a Dasey story, so if your into Derek and Casey getting together then great but if your not then don't read it. Thanks :) **

**Disclaimer: I don't Own Life with Derek**

* * *

In Another Lifetime

Chapter One:

Casey couldn't help but stare at Derek in the school hallways as he talked to his best-friend Sam, about something she couldn't hear due to not being close enough to him. She was attempting to listen to her own best-friend, Emily but somehow the oldest Venturi was distracting her. He had that laid-back grin on his face and Casey couldn't help but day-dream about what it would feel like to just suddenly walk over there and kiss him so deep that it would make even; Derek Venturi weak in the knees.

"Casey, are you even listening to me?" Emily complained, bring Casey's attention away from Derek and back to her.

"Um... Yeah" Casey lied unconvincingly; Emily raised her eyebrows in response.

"Sorry Em, I got distracted" Casey admitted.

"Its okay, what's up Casey?" Emily wandered, concern now spreading across her features.

"Nothing... It's no big deal... It's nothing, I can handle it" Casey mumbled, starting to get herself in one of her 'Casey Freak outs'.

"You can tell me, Case" Emily assured her, Casey nodded taking deep breaths.

"Yeah, I know... I'm just not ready yet... Is that okay?" Casey asked, unsure of herself. Emily just nodded as they started to head off in to the direction of their next class.

Casey wanted to tell Emily what was going on inside her head but she couldn't, after all Casey was still completely confused over the whole thing herself and although Casey was a smart girl and knew that all logic suggested that she should tell someone else to help her make sense of everything, she just couldn't bring herself to even say it out loud just yet.

* * *

Later that night a knock on Casey's bedroom door startled her and she was reluctant to get out of her comfy bed to answer it so she just uttered a simple; "Come in" to whoever her visitor was.

She hoped it wouldn't be Derek but she also hoped it would be, the poor teen didn't even know what she really wanted right now. The door slowly opened to reveal Derek in his Pajama pants no shirt. She couldn't help but stare at his perfectly toned body, though also bruised in some places. No doubt from all that Ice-Hockey he played.

"Derek" She finally spoke, pulling her eyes away from his body to look at his face which was sporting his famous grin that Casey liked so much.

"So, case... I have a question" Derek announced, she nodded as she went over every possible scenario in her head wandering what he could possibly have to say.

"Yeah?" Casey replied, sitting up straight in anticipation. Derek chose that moment to quietly close the door behind him and come closer to Casey's bed before placing himself on the edge.

"Why were you staring at me, earlier?" He asked, in a jokey tone but Casey took it to heart and started to panic.

"I..Uh.. I wasn't staring at _you_... When?" Casey mumbled, but blurted out the last part. Derek chuckled and Casey wandered what that meant. Was he on to her? Did he know what she didn't?

"At school today, I was talking to Sam by my locker and you were full on staring at me!" Derek accused, that smile still on his face.

"Oh... I wasn't staring at you intentionally. I was just staring off into space" Casey lied hoping it would get him of her back.

"Oh yeah... And you expect me to believe that? Come on Case, you know you're not very good at lying... Do you remember our pet dog that died?" Derek pointed out, Casey sighed heavily.

"It's nothing, can't you just drop it Derek?" Casey pleaded, Derek chuckled.

"Come on, Space-Case... You know me better than that, now!" Derek laughed. "Just tell me, I'm sure I won't bite" Derek added.

"Fine, if you must know. I realized something, Happy?" Casey admitted, not wanting to give to much away.

"Oh yeah, what did you realize?" Derek wandered, he was now desperately awaiting her answer but he wouldn't let her know that!

Casey looked him in his eyes for a brief moment before tearing herself away to stare at her duvet cover.

"It's complicated" Casey admitted, Derek sighed but decided to let Casey have this one and slowly left her room closing her door behind him. Casey let out a breath she hadn't been aware that she was holding as soon as she heard the sound of Derek's own door opening and slamming behind him.

"I want you, Derek" Casey whispered to herself, before sinking back into bed and falling asleep.

* * *

Derek struggled to sleep that night, thoughts of Casey were swirling around in his mind and he couldn't make sense of it all. He wandered how a girl that he'd never got along with could make him feel so... fluttery inside. It hadn't been love at first sight and Derek wasn't exactly sure that it was even love in the first place but what he did know was that Casey MacDonald, had a special place in his heart. He shuddered at the thought that Casey was making him so corny, this wasn't like him.

Saying all of that Derek knew that he couldn't actually go for Casey, even if by some bizarre circumstances she did like him back because the brunette beauty was his step-sister. Derek knew that it wasn't wrong, they weren't related in any shape or form but still it would cause a lot of problems and awkwardness if he were to actually act on his feelings for, Casey.

Although, Derek still did want to date her and he was currently trying to figure out all of the ways to find out if Casey liked him back without actually giving anything away or embarrassing himself or her and without making things awkward if she didn't like him back. Of course an old method would be to read her diary but the chances of her actually saying anything about him were slim to none, as anyone could sneak into her room to read it. Even if she had put anything in there about him he was trying to turn over a knew leaf and change, slowly but he was trying tot to do petty and childish things like read Casey's diary.

That wouldn't exactly but him in her good books and it could seriously ruin his chances with her in the future, you know if he even had a chance that is. Of course the old Derek wouldn't be blinded by his growing infatuation with the teen who lived in the bedroom next to his.

* * *

**A/N: I hope I kept everyone in character but if I didn't let me know, I hope you liked the first chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it. Review please, thanks for reading :) **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I wasn't sure if I'd even continue this story seeing as I wasn't overly confident with the first chapter and found it really hard to write the second, it took me a while but I think I finally got somewhere so let me know if you like it and if you think I should continue it. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Life with Derek**

* * *

Chapter Two.

Casey mentally kicked herself as she awoke to the memories of last night. It wasn't like her to down so easily in a Derek vs. Casey debate or fight whatever you want to call it. She rolled out of bed and began getting ready for the day ahead of her. She had an algebra test and an English test today. She'd _obviously _prepared for them but she still felt nervous and therefore couldn't handle Derek drama today!

"Good morning, Casey" Her mother, Nora greeted her as she entered the kitchen. Casey smiled.

"Morning, Mom how are you?" She wandered, sweetly as she began making cereal.

"I'm fine, how are you? Are you ready for your exams today?" Nora asked, hoping she hadn't got the wrong dates again. With so many dates to remember and so many kids it was easy to forget and get things all mixed up.

"Yeah, I think so" Casey said, usually it would be a definite yes but lately Casey's mind was all over the place and she was honestly worried she'd get distracted and mess up. Derek had walked in un-noticed at this point and when he'd heard Nora and Casey talking about exams he looked a little surprised.

"Exams? Oh shit! I forgot" Derek said, although he didn't seem all too worried about it. Nora looked at him disapprovingly.

"Language, Derek!" She warned, Derek looked at her apologetically. Casey noticed lately that although Derek could be a little laid back and un-caring he did respect her mother or at least he seemed to. Maybe she was just imagining it so she could make her crush seem justified.

Casey couldn't help finding his chocolate brown eyes with her own blue ones; they traveled down his body hiding behind her hair. She wanted him so badly even though she knew it was wrong to feel this way about Derek. He was her step-brother after all! Although in some part of her mind, Casey kept going through all the what-ifs;

What if Derek liked her back? What if Nora and George got a divorce? What if Derek moved in with his mom? What if she moved in with her dad? What if she and Derek had met first?

Although she crossed that last one off the list as soon as she thought it, you can't take back what has already been done. Besides even if she had met Derek first it probably wouldn't have made much of a difference, would it?

"Earth to Space-Case!" Derek shouted waving his arms in front of her face, Casey frowned.

"Don't call me that! I hate it" She complained, in actual fact she didn't hate it when Derek called her space case, she actually loved it but she had to pretend to hate it because that way he'd call her it more.

"I know!" Derek smirked, as if he'd just one the biggest battle of his life.

"Now, now you two… stop arguing" George warned, alerting his son and step daughter to his presence. Derek shrugged while Casey looked apologetic.

"Sorry George, I'll try to ignore your son's continuous attempts to annoy me" She snapped at Derek, acting a bit like a child now.

"Casey!" Nora warned. Casey frowned; she was doing a lot of that lately.

"Sorry… I'm gonna head off to school now" She informed everyone. They all nodded, and she left.

* * *

The exams went fairly well for Casey, the algebra one was first period and she found it a little difficult but she was sure she'd done enough to get a good grade, the English test was just before lunch and she seemed to have gotten through it in a breeze. Casey was now happily sitting with Emily at lunch.

"You've been different lately" Emily observed. Casey looked up at her best friend and raised a questioning eyebrow.

"How so?" She wandered, starting to feel a little bit awkward about it.

'Does Emily know?' she thought to herself, starting to panic a little bit. She didn't feel ready to admit any of this out loud yet.

"I don't know, I can't explain it, you've just been different that's all. What's up Casey?" Emily asked, Casey shrugged.

"Oh... I ... sorry" she mumbled, unnecessarily.

"It's okay... you know you can talk to me about anything... I just wish you'd let me in but at the same time I understand if you're not ready" Emily assured her, Casey gave her a weak smile.

" I just... I want to tell you Emily, I do... It's just..." Casey started.

"I'm scared that if I say it out loud it'll be true and I won't be able to take it back." Casey admitted, Emily nodded.

"I promise whatever _you _tell me is strictly between us... unless it's something that's endangering your health then I'd have to tell like your mom..." Emily rambled on, Casey shook her head.

"No, it's nothing as serious as that!" Casey said, she took one deep breath as she contemplated on telling her best friend.

"look if, I tell you this will you promise you won't get mad?" Casey asked, Emily nodded. Casey leaned over so that she could whisper in her ear;

"I kind of... um... have feelings for Derek" Casey blurted out quietly, saying it fast so that Emily almost didn't catch it but she did.

"Really?" Emily asked, surprised she hadn't seen that coming. "How long? Is it serous?" Emily added.

"I don't know" Casey sighed. "are you mad?" Casey wandered, Emily shook her head.

"No, Casey. You can't help who you have feelings for besides I'm pretty much over that now, besides even if I wasn't I wouldn't hold a grudge about it, you are my best friend" Emily promised, Casey smiled. She felt a lot lighter now she'd let go of that weight.

* * *

**A/N: I hope I stayed in character and that you liked it, let me know in a review thanks for reading! :)Also, if my spelling's off it's because my keyboards being weird so point me to any spelling mistakes I didn't catch. **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Sorry, that it's been about a month since my last update, I've been really busy but today I had a free day so I decided to crack on with a few of my Fan-Friction stories. I hope you like this chapter. Oh P.S: Have you seen a show called bomb girls? Because Derek and George are both in it and it's an amazing show, although sadly it was cancelled! Anyway on with the story...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Life with Derek. **

* * *

Chapter Three:

I was feeling well a hell of a lot better about Emily approving of my feelings towards Derek and well the possibility of there ever being a relationship between Derek and I. She also said there was nothing morally wrong with step-siblings going out you know unless they'd known each other from a very young age and were both adopted by each other's parent… so, I think that helps a little.

I decided to walk home from school today but to my luck who ends up catching up with me? Derek Venturi. Now I've gotta pretend like I hate him when all I really wanna do right now is kiss him and maybe more.

"Hey, Klutzilla" Derek greets me, I guess because when I noticed him I tripped a little but I didn't actually fall so that's a first. I scowl at him.

"Didn't you drive here?" I ask, wandering as to why he's walking with me.

"Yeah, but Dad needed the car so he came to pick it up during lunch, why is my presence bothering you?" He torments me.

"Actually, yes!" I reply, crossing my arms as if to seem annoyed. Derek puts his arm around me and whispers in my ear making my spine tingle.

"Good, I just love bothering you sis!" He says, I shrug his arm off of me even though I was quite enjoying it.

"I am not your sister!" I protest, I hate it when he refers to me as his sister, it kind of makes me feel shame for feeling the way I do about him. Sometimes I wish that Derek and I were just classmates, you know not step-siblings but I like George and I am glad that he makes my mom happy so I can't really complain too much, I guess. Derek shrugs his shoulders.

"Why do you care?" He asks, I furrow my eyebrows in confusion.

"Huh?" I ask.

"Why do you care weather or not I refer to you as my sister, you hate me? Right?" He asks. I sigh heavily.

"Doesn't that clue you in as to why I care? The fact that I don't like you!" I say, even though I actually do like him. I like him more than I have liked anyone else in the world. I've never felt like this before, as if my world would just crumble if he wasn't there smirking at me and calling me names and just doing things that get on my nerves. Oh my god, I sound like a freak. I'm actually falling for a guy that tries is best to piss me off!

Derek smirks at me then, as if he knows a secret and he's not planning on let in me in on it.

"What?" I groan, knowing him all too well. Derek just continues smirking.

"I know you, Casey" He says, my heart skips a beat then. What does he mean? Is he trying to tell me that he knows how I feel about him, or just that he knows me and who I am or both? 'Okay, calm down Casey. You are over-reacting' I think to myself whilst taking a deep breath.

"and just what is that supposed to mean, Derek!" I demand, my hands on my hips.

"Nothing, I was simply just stating a fact!" He smirks once more and I feel as though I'm about to melt. I'm so confused right now, why did I have to feel this way about Derek, of all the boys in my school... It would've been easier if I were a lesbian... At least then I wouldn't have had feelings for Derek but knowing My luck derek would've been a girl too and I would've been back to square one. Oh gosh, my life is a mess!

"Earth to space-Case!" Derek shouts, waving his hands in front of my face. I come out of my day-dream.

"Huh" I say.

"We're home now" He informs me, making me realize we'd ventured to the drive-way of the house we live in.

"Oh" I say, a little sadly already missing him and the conversation. Not that it was much of a conversation but still. I'll miss it. Oh my god, I sound like a whiney mello-dramatic teenager. I live with the boy, it's not like he lives across the country! I need to relax, I need a hot bath.

* * *

**A/N: I hope this is okay? I tried to get a lot more of Derek and Casey, but it was mainly talking because I think it's maybe a bit too soon to get them together just yet, but If you think it's not well let me know... I guess. So review and thanks for reading. **


End file.
